gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius
The OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (aka Mercurius) is a limited production mobile suit operated by OZ. Featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series, it was piloted by Heero Yuy and later by Quatre Raberba Winner. It was designed by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Mercurius was designed with defensive strategy in mind and was meant to operate alongside its offensive-based sibling unit, the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate, with one covering the other when in battle. Its signature armament is a set of ten planet defensors, which are small disc-shaped objects that projects an energy shield to protect the Mercurius or an allied mobile suit from enemy's attack. It is also armed with a small beam gun and a large shield with integrated Beam Saber called "Crash Shield". Like the Vayeate, the Mercurius has a cover that defends its head sensors but limits vision. The Mercurius' planet defensors are later used in the OZ's mass production mobile doll, the OZ-02MD Virgo and its upgraded version, the WF-02MD Virgo II. A second Mercurius controlled by Mobile Doll AI System was later built by White Fang. Armaments ;*Beam Gun :A ranged beam weapon that gives the Mercurius a short-to-mid ranged firepower. It possesses less power than the standard beam rifle, but because of its small size, it is ideal for the close combat role of the Mercurius. ;*Crash Shield :A shield that is integrated with a powerful beam saber, this weapon allows the Mercurius to block and attack almost simultaneously. ;*Planet Defensor :A small disc-shaped object that generate an energy shield, the Mercurius is equipped with ten planet defensors on its back to defend itself or an allied mobile suit. The planet defensors can repel just about any attack, even from the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero's twin buster rifles. However, a period of powerful shots against the planet defensors can cause them to be weakened and lose their power to produce an energy shield. When low on energy, they can return to the Mercurius for recharging. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-Destruct System ;*Mobile Doll AI Control System History While the five Gundam pilots were fighting on Earth to defeat the OZ and the Alliance forces, the scientists who created their mobile suits were captured by OZ and forced to work on next generation mobile suits to put an end to the Gundam pilots' activities. The five scientists set to work and came up with a pair of mobile suit - the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate and the OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius. The Mercurius was piloted by captured Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, whose combat data was recorded to be used for the Virgo's AI control system. When Quatre Raberba Winner went on a rampage with the newly built XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, Heero was dispatched with OZ infiltrator and Vayeate's pilot, Trowa Barton, to capture or destroy the renegade Gundam. Heero and Trowa fought Quatre to a standstill, and Quatre surrendered after he thought he had killed Trowa. After the battle, the Wing Gundam Zero, the damaged Mercurius and the wreckage of the Vayeate were recovered by OZ. The damaged Mercurius was eventually set to self-destructed by Quatre in an attempt to destroy the captured Wing Zero as he escaped with Heero. A second Mercurius was later built by the terrorist group White Fang, who had the Gundam scientists install it with a mobile doll control system based on Heero's combat data. This second Mercurius was sent out alongside a second Vayeate to pursue Hilde Schbeiker, but they were destroyed by Duo Maxwell's XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Variants ;*OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Suivant Picture Gallery OZ-13MSX2 Mercrius Front View Lineart.jpg|Line art - front view mercuriusGBF.jpg|Mercurius as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series mercurius-serpent.png|Mercurius in Serpent's color scheme (center) stabs at Hygogg (from Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series) SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Mercurius.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Gunpla Mercurius_jap.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (1995): box art OZ013MSX2 Mercurius.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius (Re-issue; 2000): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_oz-13msx1-oz-13msx2_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate & OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view Notes and Trivia *Mercurius's motif is derived from the Raijin, the Japanese God of Thunder. *The name Mercurius is derived from Mercury, a figure from Roman Mythology. *Mercurius made a small cameo in Gundam Build Fighters and was piloted by a female who looks similar to Heero Yuy. *In Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel, Mercurius is piloted by Lucrezia Noin. Reference External Links *OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius on MAHQ.net ja:OZ-13MSX2 メリクリウス